3, 2, 1 cuuutttt
by nononyan
Summary: terjebak dengan seorang aktor tampan yang seenaknya itu? UGH!
1. Chapter 1

**3, 2, 1 CUUUUTTTTTT**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata**

**OOC, TYPO (S) , DLL. DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**ONE SHOT**

PART 1

Kata orang cinta lokasi itu sering terjadi. Entahlah, apa sekarang ini aku sedang merasakannya atau tidak. Aku menyukainya. Sangat. Eh? Apa mengagumi termasuk rasa suka juga?. Mungkin.

Suki da? Daisuki? Suki suki? Ai? Ah- persetan dengan kata itu. Yang penting aku selalu senang melihat DIA. Titik!

_**Happy reading minna ^/^**_

Scence ciuman? Ugh! Kenapa harus ada sih! Aku menggerutu tidak jelas sambil tak sadar meremas lembaran tebal skenarioku. Jujur, dari lubuk hatiku yang pallllling dalam dan terdangkal aku suka. Ralat. SANGAT SUKA. Mendapat adegan ini dengan- dengan- ehemm idolaku! Tapi aku berpikir lagi.

Sudah berapa banyak wanita yang menyentuh bibir tipis yang begitu seksi dan sensual itu!

AGGGHHH RASANYA MENYEBALKAN!

Aku artis baru. Yayaya aku tahu. Hyuga Hinata. Artis yang katanya bisa menjadi artis berkat kakak sepupuku, Hyuga Neji. Banyak yang bilang aku memohon pada kakak sepupuku itu untuk menjadikanku artis. Dan kau tahu? Itulah gosipku yang pertama. Dan menjadikanku makin dikenal.

Namun banyak juga yang mengatakan aku memang memilki bakat di dunia hiburan pertelevisian. Ah. Sebaiknya kita lupakan masalah itu, kembali pada saat dimana aku meremas skenarioku.

"Berarti dia akan mencuri ciuman pertamaku..." aku menunduk lesu. Mendramatisir situasi yang terjadi. Hingga sebuah jentikkan jari cukup nyaring menyadarkanku. Tepat di depan wajahku.

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Lagipula ini hanya menempelkan bibir saja. Tak usah mendramatisir begitu."

"S-sama saja..."

Pria, ah- maksudku lawan mainku. Dia. Iya, DIA! Uchiha Sasuke! Si aktor terHOT tahun ini. Tahun pertamanya menginjakkan diri di dunia hiburan. Aku heran, kenapa ia begitu- bersinar. Sampai silau mataku dibuatnya.

"Santai saja. Anggap saja aku kekasihmu."

Aku menoleh, ia tak menatapku. Onyx penuh pesona itu tengah memandangi para kru yang sedang mengatur latar untuk scence yang akan aku dan Sasuke -ehhem nanti.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tak memilki seorang kekasih." Tebaknya sambil menyipitkan matanya yang indah diam saja. Entah kenapa aku merasa ia sedang meledekku dengan kalimatnya barusan. Hey, memangnya kenapa!.

"A-aku punya kok.."

"Bohong!"

"Ada! Dia tinggi, berkulit tan, matanya biru sapphire dan senyumnya seperti matahari di siang bolong"

"..."

"K-kenapa? Kau puas? Jangan kira aku tak memiliki seorang kekasih! Huh!" Kesal. Aku kesal setengah HIDUP padanya. Namun tak kusangka, ia diam setelah aku katakan ciri-ciri kekasihku padanya.

HA-HA-HA

Tidak pamit- tidak memberi salam Sasuke berlalu dari hadapanku. Langkah lebarnya membawa pria jangkung itu menghilang dari hiruk pikuk para kru yang tengah disibukkan oleh berbagai macam hal.

"HUH! Mentang-mentang aktor senior. Seenaknya saja mengataiku."

"Hinata! Take!" aku terlonjak kaget kala sutradara filmku itu berteriak untuk memanggil namaku lewat pengeras suara.

Lama-lama aku bisa tuli

"Dimana si pantat ayam? Oooiii, Sasuke- dimana Sasuke!?" Aku menoleh kiri kanan sambil berharap-harap cemas. Apa aku tadi salah bicara ya?

TIDAK

Aku yakin tak ada yang salah dengan ucapanku.

"Karin! Sasuke mana!?" kulihat Karin-san yang di teriaki hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu dan kembali merias pemain pandamping atau disebutnya Tritagonis atau selingan atau figuran atau aggghhh apalah itu.

"SASUK-"

"Aku disini Masashi-senpai" Suara Sasuke!. Ia berada tepat dibelakangku.

"AH.. yayaya. Masuk ke posisimu." Sasuke mengangguk dan segera memposisikan dirinya dengan jarak sekitar satu meter dari posisiku.

"Semua siaaappp?! CAMERA ROLLLL ANDDD ACTION!"

Didekat pohon sakura yang bermekaran. Bertemu di depan gerbang sekolah. Haaah sangat romantis batinku

"Sasuke, hey- sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau kencan de-"

CUPH

Skenario! Toloooong siapa saja! Ingatkan Sasuke pada skenarionya!

"Enghh Sasu-" aku tidak bisa! Aku- aku bingung. Yang dapat aku lakukan hanya melenguh tidak jelas sedang Sasuke terus saja melumat habis bibirku hingga tak ada kesempatan untukku bernapas.

"Le-lepashh" Sasuke takmendengar rontaanku. Ia malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya padaku. Aku ketakutan. Aku marah. Aku kesal. Aku benci tapi- aku- a-aku... suka. Aku menutup mataku memohon pada Kami-sama agar salah satu orang dari sekian banyak orang yang berada di tempat ini menghentikan tingkah laku mengerikan lawan mainku.

"CUUUUUTTTT"

"Hah... hah.. Khau khau mau memhbunuhkuh yah!" ujarku terengah engah. Sedang Sasuke justru menyeringai. Masih setia dapat kurasakan kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuhku mesra.

"Kau bohong. Pria itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto kan?. Naruto adalah suami Yamanaka Ino, temanmu. BUKAN kekasihmu" Sasuke sengaja mngecilkan suaranya, sebisa mungkin tak ada yang mencuri dengar.

"I-itu.."

"KALIAN HEBAT! Sebenarnya, Sasuke. Tadi itu kenapa kau melenceng dari skenario,hm? Hinata saja belum menyelesaikan dialognya, kau sudah main rambat saja bibirnya hahaha." Sasuke melepaskan rangkulannya padaku, Aku menunduk sedang dari sudut mataku, dapat kulihat dia justru tersenyum! yah, walaupun sangat TIPIS.

"Tapi- dari semua itu... aku SANGAT SUKA. Hahaha. Jarang sekali kau senatural itu Sasuke. Berhubung sangat sulit untuk melakukan hal yang sama dan lagi aku juga suka adegannya, jadi-akan kuubah saja skenario itu nanti. Haaahh, aku bangga padamu. Kau juga Hinata-chan. Aku suka akting terkejutmu itu. Sangat natural. Aku yakin kalian sangat bekerja keras. YAH, baiklah. Kita break dulu. SEMUAAAA kita makan siaaaaanggg" semua bersorak sambil berupaya membereskan berbagai hal. Aku dan Sasuke mendapat tepukan pada bahu kami, tanda Masashi-sensei pamit. Semacam salam perpisahan.

"Sampai jumpa di tempat makan siang- "

CUPH

"-Hime"

SASUKEEEEEEEE!

END

EPILOG

"Bibirku... bi-bibirku. du-dua kali? Dua? D-dua?

BRUKKK

arigatou atas kunjungannya... masih newbie nih, mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**IDOLA, HM?–praKUEL 3, 2,1 CUUTT-**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata

OOC, TYPO (S) , DLL. DONT LIKE DONT READ!

PART DUA

HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN!

"N-neji-nii aku takut.." Neji mendelik penuh aura membunuh hingga gadis mungil disampingnya itu beringsut mundur selangkah. Ngeri. Hinata Hyuga, gadis SMA dengan kehidupan biasa namun memilki kisah cinta yang luar biasa- BIASA. Mungkin kata yang tepat untuk melengkapi hidupnya saat ini adalah suram.

Gadis berperawakan mungil itu menoleh kiri kanan. AHA! Ada kursi rupanya. Ia melangkah mundur bak undur-undur. Mencoba lari tanpa mencoba diketahui. Siapa lagi kalau bukan oleh kakak sepupunya yang terkenal- dalam arti sesungguhnya-. Maklum, bagi Neji, duduk hanya membuat seseorang seolah-olah menyepelekan sesuatu. Tidak sejalan dengan Hinata yang berpikir kalau berdiri hanya membuat seseorang seolah-olah sedang mengalami masalah serius jika saja bokongnya menempel pada kursi. Mungkin- ummm ambien.

Hinata memainkan kedua kakinya yang melayang-layang di bawah kursi. Kedengarannya kok agak menakutkan ya?. Namun, begitulah kenyataannya. Gadis itu mengamati dinding ruangan yang dipenuhi berbagai macam poster film-film ternama. Sebut saja conjuring, The women in black, Avatar, bahkan Spongebob. Ralat maksudnya Naruto. Semua tertata begitu rapi dan terkesan memilki seni menempel yang luar biasa hebat. Mungkin itu terdengar berlebihan, tapi percayalah, itu dari pemikiran Hinata sendiri.

"Neji?" Tersentak dari perannya sebagi patung. Eh? Maksudnya- dari posisi berdirinya ia menoleh ke belakang. Bola mata pucatnya melotot. OH- perlu diketahui ia bukannya sedang terkejut karena panggilan seseorang tadi melainkan HINATA. Berani-beraninya ia dengan santai duduk di kursi!. Bukan apa-apa. Ia saja sebagai seorang artis betulan memilih berdiri! Lah ini, masih calon aja belagunya minta digelarin karpet merah.

Hinata buru-buru bangkit. Menepuk-nepuk bokongnya.

MEMANG DUDUK DI TANAH!

Ya.. Takut kalau-kalau ternyata meninggalkan kotoran pada celana jeans abu-abu yang baru kali ini ia kenakan. Kata lainnya, masih baru begitu.

"Jadi ini adik sepupumu itu?"

"Ha'i. Hinata perkenalkan, ini Masashi Kishimoto. Seorang produser, sutradara, penulis skenario, kameramen sekaligus make up artis." Hinata cengo.

"HAHAHA. Kau bisa saja, Neji. Tidak Hinata, saya hanya seorang produser, sutradara, penulis skenario, kameramen dan ummm- make up artis." Ingin seklai Hinata memukul wajahnya sendiri sekarang.

"Baiklah Hinata, kita lihat sejauh mana kemampuanmu untuk menjadi seorang publik figure." Raut wajah Masashi berubah serius. Neji mengikuti dengan menambahkan byakugan sebagai efek.

"A-ano. Boleh saya bertanya sesuatu? Toiletnya- dimana ya?" Neji menajamkan alisnya tanda ia tak menyukai kalimat tanya Hinata barusan.

"Kau- maksudku- kenapa tidak dari tadi, Hinata!"

"Ah, gomenasai. Ka-kalaupun tak boleh tak apa. Nanti saja pulangnya." Neji merasa bersalah sedang Masashi menggaruk tengkuknya tak mau ikut campur. Kan kalau petinju-petinju di televisi, terkadang wasitnya justru yang kena pukul.

"Tidak apa Hinata, pergilah.." Hinat mengangguk penuh haru. Segera melesat ke kamar mandi. Tapi tunggu, ada yang terlupa sepertinya.

TOILET- TOILETNYA DIMANA?

Kepalang tanggung akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk berkelana. Bahkan ia sempat menghubungi Dora untuk meminjam boots agar menemaninya saat ini. Lupakan! Kembali pada raut wajah Hinata yang begitu nelangsa.

"I-ini dimana?" sepanjang jalan, yang Hinata dapatkan hanya lorong-lorong dengan pintu yang selalu menutup. Mungkin ada rapat rahasia. Pikir Hinata polos.

DUAGH

"Argghh!" Hinata terhuyung, pasrah bila tubuhnya nanti akan ditangkap dan terjadilah adegan romantis seperti di film-film. Namun nasib tinggalah nasib. Tubuhnya atau tepatnya bokongnya telahd mendarat mulus di lantai yang dingin. Hinata yakin Neji telah mengutuknya tadi. Dan Hinata juga yakin, kalau nanti ia akan dengan senang hati berdiri disamping kakak sepupunya itu tanpa berniat untuk duduk

"Sakiit.." Hinata mengurut bokongnya yang serasa mati. Sebuah uluran tangan membuat Hinata mendongak.

I-ITU?

I-ITUU?

I-ITUUU!

-kelamaan-

"SAS-SAS-SAS-SAS-SASuke U-UUU-Uuchiha?"

"cukup Sasuke Uchiha. Tidak ada tambahan SAS maupun huruf U"

"Ah, i-iya." Hinata buru-buru meraih tangan yang terulur itu. kesempatan perak! Eh? Emas masksudnya.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Hm? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Nona."

"Ah, ya. Coba ulangi." Sasuke sweetdrop

"Nona, kau tak apa?" Hinata mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau akan mengikuti casting itu." Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. Keduanya kini tengah mengobrol di depan toilet. Kebetulan ada kursi disana. Selepas mengantarkan gadis itu ke toilet, entah kenapa Sasuke menginginkan jam istirahatnya kali ini untuk mengobrol dengan seseorang. Hinata beruntung. Sangat amat beruntung.

"Kau tahu tempat kembali kesana kan?" Hinata agak ragu namun ia mengiyakan saja. Tentu ia tak ingin kelihatan lebih bodoh lagi dihadapan pemuda itu.

"Baiklah. Aku duluan. Umm-?"

"Hinata. Hyuga Hinata."

"Baiklah, aku duluan. Jaa." Hinata melambaikan tangannya lemas. Lemas karena hatinya kini benar-benar telah tercuri. Jadilah tekad api sudah amat terbentuk kali ini. Ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan tawaran Neji untuk menjadi seorang public figure seperti dirinya. Ia akan berusaha. Agar- yaa bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Idolanya.

.

.

PRAKUEL 3, , 1 CUUUTTT

.

.

.

"Hinataaa!"

"Hinata nee-chaaaannn!"

"Engg? Ini masih pagi Neji-nii, Hanabi.. aku masih sangat mengantuk."

"Kau diterima. Mulai besok, Kau sudah mulai mengikuti syuting. Ingat, ini sinetron pertamamu. Jadi!?"

"SEMANGAAATTTT NEE-CHAANNNN!"

Dan dari situlah semua kesuksesan dan ketenaran Hinata dimulai. Yah, semua sudah dimulai.

/

/

TAAMAAAATTT!


End file.
